


Sword Fight

by blueninjasharpshooter



Series: 'tis the season [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Letters to Santa, M/M, Married Couple, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueninjasharpshooter/pseuds/blueninjasharpshooter
Summary: Keith and Lance are put in charge of babysitting Nadia and Sylvio. During his time with the kids, Keith comes to a realisation.





	Sword Fight

“You have to write a list too, Keef,” Nadia said, shoving a piece of paper towards Keith.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.” He responded shyly, regretting the words when he caught a glimpse of Nadia's saddened expression. 

“But Keef!” Sylvio whined. “It’s a tradition!” 

Lance had explained that part to him before they had even gotten engaged. Every year, every single McClain, no matter what age they may be, was to write a letter to Santa. Keith, who took Lance’s last name when they had gotten married, was now technically a McClain as well, so he was supposed to write a list as well.

“Okay,” he sighed deeply. He grabbed the paper out of Nadia’s little hands and walked over to his and Lance’s small kitchen table. He let the kids choose their spot first, then claimed the last seat between Lance and Sylvio. 

He and Lance had been married for almost a year now, and everything was going amazing so far. They lived in a cozy little house in the same small town that all of their family and friends lived in. Which was great because Lance loved to visit everybody and most of the time Keith loved going with him.

It also meant that they became the go-to babysitter for Lances niece and nephew.

They were good kids and they always kept Keith well entertained so he was perfectly fine with having them over every once and awhile so that Marco and Lisa could go spend some time alone.

Tonight was their anniversary so Keith and Lance had gladly taken the kids so that they could go out for a nice dinner.

“What colour?” Nadia asked from across the table. She held out a handful of crayons for Keith to choose from. He spotted a bright red one and gently plucked it from her hands.

He thanked the girl and watched as she offered Lance the same handful. His husband, of course, took blue.

“What do you usually write on these things?” Keith asked, causing the kids to stare at him with questioning eyes. 

They were probably wondering how on earth he had no clue how to write a letter to Santa. They had of course grown up writing letters to the fat man up north and probably weren't very used to meeting people who hadn’t since their whole family did as well. 

Keith had never really gotten the opportunity to write to Santa. When his dad was still alive, he used to just take Keith to the closest mall and tell him to pick out something he liked. Then, when his father past away and he got thrown into the foster care system, nobody had bothered to ask at all. “Whatever you want!” Nadia responded like it was the simplest thing in the world. 

“You’ve been looking into getting one of those fancy knives, babe. Why don’t you ask for one of those.” Lance suggested. Keith could already see a multitude of sentences scribbled out on his pages. Nadia and Sylvio also seemed to have fairly long lists already written down. They’d only been sitting down for a few minutes, it was kind of impressive.

“You like knives?” Sylvio asked, clearly intrigued by the idea if the way his eyes lit up and he jumped right out of his seat was anything to go by. Keith laughed nervously at the question, just a little embarrassed at the attention.

“I do,” he responded calmly. “Swords as well.”

Sylvio’s eyes seemed to glow even brighter at those words. 

“No way!” he shouted. “I like swords too!” 

“Why don’t you go get your swords, Sylvio,” Lance said to the smaller looking version of himself. Seriously, they looked so similar it was kind of scary, the only real difference between them was the colour of their hair. “You and Keith can have a duel!”

Keith’s eyes widened a bit at that. Kids weren't supposed to play with sharp objects? Why did this small child have swords? Why did he bring them to their home? Was Keith gonna get stabbed?

Lance giggled at Keith's mixed expression of nervousness and shock. “Fake swords, babe.” Lance supplied, Keith sighed in relief and instantly felt the anxiety leave his body. It was a little silly to have assumed other way but you could never be too sure with the McClain's.

“Can I play swords, tío Lance?” Nadia asked, giving Lance the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

“I’m pretty sure your brother only brought two swords today, Princesa,” Lance said glumly. Keith felt bad for being one who would be using the sword Nadia clearly wanted. It hit him ten times worse when he noticed her droopy eyes and heard her sniffle.

“But,” Lance started. Keith could only hope he’d make the sadness in the little girl's eyes go away. He simply couldn’t take it. “You could go put on your Rapunzel dress and we can watch tangled.” 

Nadia cheered and nodded viciously at the suggestion. She ran out of the room as fast as her little legs would take her, giggling the whole way to her bag to grab her dress.

“Are you okay with playing swords?” Lance asked Keith when both of the little ones were out of sight. Keith smiled and nodded. Lance pecked him on the cheek as a silent thank you.

“Here’s your sword, Lord Keef,” Sylvio said, presenting the foam sword, Keith gladly grabbed it from his hands. 

“En garde!” Keith yelled out dramatically as he got in position, making Sylvio laugh.

They then fought for a few minutes, moving around the living room and kitchen as they lunged towards each other. Keith was surprised that nothing had broke yet, considering how wildly the swords were being flung around. 

Keith saw Sylvio coming in for a hit and decided to let him have this one. The foam sword collided with his side and Keith gasped loudly in fake pain. He fell down to the floor in slow motion, the sword sticking up from its place trapped between his torso and arm.

“Oh the pain,” He whined dramatically. “The pain!” Some might see his actions as uncharacteristic, but Keith did tend to be pretty energetic around kids. He’d grown up a bit to fast, so any chance to act a silly instead of serious was a gift in itself.

He stuck his tongue out and shut his eyes as if he were roadkill. Sylvio cheered in victory, drawing Lance and Nadia's attention away from the movie. They had been singing along to ‘When Will My Life Begin’ and Keith was just a little thankful that they had finally stopped. Nadia was a great singer, but Lance? Not so much. 

“Sylvio, how dare you kill my husband!” Lance shouted jokingly towards the boy. Keith could hear him and Nadia approaching but made sure to keep his eyes closed so that he still appeared dead.

“You shall pay for this!” Lance announced, grabbing the sword out from its place trapped between Keith's arm.

Things continued like that for a while, at some point Keith had been magically revived by Princess Nadia and had joined back into their little game. He ended up teaming with Sylvio and Nadia, the three of them attempting to tackle Lance to the floor.

He was disappointed when he heard the doorbell ring. He’d been having so much fun with the kids, he had totally forgotten that they had to go home. 

Marco thanked them for the babysitting and handed Lance to twenties, before heading out the door, his kids in tow.

“That was fun,” Lance said with a smile. He kissed Keith lightly on his lips and wrapped his arms around his husband's waist. 

“It was,” Keith responded when they broke apart for air. They kept their faces close together, forehead to forehead and stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

“Did you end up writing your letter to Santa?” Lance asked after a while.

Keith took moment to think about it, they'd been having so much fun that he’d completely forgotten about it. “No.” He answered simply. “But I know what I want now.”

“What’s that?” Lance asked, leaning down to kiss him again. It was slow, soft and delicate. After all their years of being together, Lance still managed to take his breath away with every press of his lips.

When they pulled apart again, Keith gave his answer. “I want a kid.”

Lance smiled and nodded they both grew teary-eyed when Lance whispered, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
